Nations Unite
by IamDragonFury
Summary: Redone Sequel to "Something Is Coming", As the countries continue searching for answers behind the ominous phenomenon affecting the world, things become even more chaotic when they find themselves being attacked and hunted down by mysterious soldiers not from their world, and the only one who has a clue as to what's happening is Italy.
1. Chapter 1

Nations Unite

Previously titled, "United We Fight, Together We Endure"

**/*\**

Chapter 1.

Okay, let's try this again, this time I ran chapter 1 and 2 from the previous attempt together, figuring it would probably work better. Hopefully I get some reviews this time **(No Pressure!)**.

* * *

It was four in the morning in the UK and Britain was still sound asleep, that is, until he was awoken by his phone as it started ringing.

The tired Brit sighed as he answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, Britain." it was America.

"Your reason for calling me at this hour had better be valid." Britain groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh right," America replied, "I forgot it was still early over there.

Britain rolled his eyes, figuring that the American was lying.

"Anyway," the younger country continued, "have you heard from your boss lately?"

"No," he responded, "why?"

"It's just that a lot of the countries have been talking and it seems like everyone's bosses are M.I.A." America explained.

Britain sat up in bed.

"That's...odd." he voiced strangely.

"I know, right?" America responded, "What do we make of it?"

"It seems a little too convenient to be a coincidence," Britain said, "but, we won't know until we look into to it further."

"Right," America said, "but, can we do it without the public catching on right away?"

"All we can do it try," Britain said in return, "for now let's just not worry about it."

"I guess," America replied, "still, it's all so weird, all this crazy stuff starts happening to us and now our bosses have disappeared without a trace."

"I don't know," Britain sighed, "we'll discuss it with the others at the next G8 meeting."

America agreed and their conversation ended, then Britain dropped his phone and sighed as he drifted back to sleep.

**~The Next G8 Meeting~**

The eight countries gathered at the long table and proceeded to discuss the current situation.

"So has everyone's bosses gone missing?" Britain asked.

"That seems to be the case," Germany voiced, "every country we've talked too said the same thing, their bosses are nowhere to be found."

"It is most peculiar." Japan added.

"It's not just our bosses," France said, "more and more of our government figures are turning up missing every day."

"There must be a logical reason," Russia voiced, "humans can't just vanish into thin air."

The countries all took a moment of silence to think, however the silence was broken was Britain's cellphone started ringing. As he went to take his call, the others continued to talk.

"I'd ask if this was related to all the strange stuff that's been happening lately," America said, "but, then I'd probably sound like an idiot."

"There's been so much going on," Canada said, "it's getting harder to tell what's connected and what's not."

"Yeah," France voiced, "and we're still having all this weird weather, I swear it's getting worse."

Soon, Britain returned to the room, silent, with an unusual look on his face.

"What was that about?" America asked.

"M-My boss." Britain stated.

"They found him?" Japan wondered.

"Oh yeah, they found him..." the Brit answered awkwardly, "dead."

The revelation brought a shocked reaction form the other G8 members.

"Dead?" France asked, "How?"

"They don't know yet," Britain said, "they just found him, his wife, and many, _many _other missing government officials lying dead beyond the trees behind Chequers Court."

"Nobody bothered to look back there?" Germany responded.

"Apparently not," Britain continued, "though they probably would've found them a lot later had some idiot not let his dog off its leash."

"Maybe it's a coincidence?" Russia offered.

Just then, America's phone went off, indicating that he had gotten a text.

"What's that?" Britain wondered.

America opened his phone to read his text, then silently closed it and put it back in his pocket.

"No," he stated, "it's not a coincidence."

* * *

Like a domino effect, almost instantly after Britain's boss was found dead, so were the bosses and several government officials of the other countries one after another. All murdered by unknown assailants.

Britain's boss, as well as his other slain government official were found to have been poisoned by a substance that had yet to be identified.

America's boss was found brutally beaten to death and covered in strange gashes.

Canada's boss was found dead with his skull, neck, and wind pipe crushed.

France's boss was found dead with blunt force trauma to his head and a stab wound to his throat.

Russia's boss was found beaten and shot to death with eighteen bullet wounds.

China's boss, like Britain's, was found poisoned.

Germany's boss was found dead with his chest cavity crushed, apparently having been stomped to death.

Japan's boss was found impaled and beheaded.

And lastly, Italy's boss was found disemboweled, with his throat cut and his eyes gouged out.

The strangest thing was that there was no sign of forced entry into any of the houses the victims were found in, no sign of anybody getting in at all. It was as if they were all slain by ghosts or magicians. There were very few clues, no leads, and nobody who had seen anything suspicious; everybody inside and outside of the Nations' governments seemed to be at a loss.

~Later~

The G8 countries were once again sitting in silence around the long table, unsure of what to say or do regarding the mass murders of government figures.

"Well, guys," America voiced, "our bosses are dead, as are several other important people...so, what do we do?"

"Well," Britain said, "someone's gotta oversee the people, if nobody in our governments can survive long enough to do it, then...we may have to do it ourselves."

"Run ourselves?" France responded, "Can we _do_ that?"

"We might actually have to," Japan affirmed, "if no other solution is found."

"That would make things immensely difficult," Germany said, "though I do agree with you, Japan."

The only one who did not speak the entire meeting was Italy, who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

The meeting lasted so long, that by the time it had ended it was nighttime; as soon as the meeting was over, Italy and Germany returned to Germany's house, like always.

"Ugh," Germany groaned, "I can't remember the last time a meeting lasted this long, I need a beer."

He went to the kitchen, only to find Italy already half way through a bottle of wine.

"Hey, Germany," Italy said wearily, "don't worry, as soon as I'm done, I'm going to bed."

Germany did not ask any questions, he just got himself the beer he wanted and went to drink it in peace.

Italy returned to his own room, finishing his wine as his shut the door; he then laid his head against the door and dropped the empty wine bottle by his feet. Out of everyone, he was probably the only who really knew what was gong on.

"_Something is going to happen,_" he thought, "_I know it, I **feel **it._"

Just then, the silence of his room was broken by an all to familiar voice, "Rough day, Alternate?"

Italy cringed upon hearing the voice, having heard the voice so much lately in his dreams, he was becoming increasingly annoyed with it.

Slowly, Italy turned around, and in the corner of his dark room, he found his newest tormentor, who had recently introduced himself as Luciano in Italy's dreams. The Italian leaned against his door tensely, confused by how the current situation was possible.

"You? Why are you here?" Italy questioned his ominous double fearfully, "_How _are you here? We all got rid of our mirrors."

"Oh, I know," Luciano voiced, feigning disappointment, "and I must say, personally, I'm offended, honestly Italy, you make me feel like you don't want me around."

Italy looked on strangely while his Alternate laughed.

"But seriously though," the Alternate Italian said, "we know about your mirror smashing fest and we all could not help but laugh, as you all seem to forget one tiny fact, which is...mirrors are not the only things on Earth with reflective surfaces."

Italy closed his eyes and put his head back against the wooden door.

"All we need to open the doorway between our realms is something with a reflective surface shiny enough to for one to make out their reflection in it." Luciano explained.

"You could have said that earlier." Italy whined.

"Yeah, I could've," his Alternate self replied coolly, "though it wouldn't have mattered, I mean, you can't get rid of _every _reflective surface on the planet."

Italy shrugged, knowing that his Alternate was right.

"Boy is it late," Luciano sighed, "you know, I would have been here earlier, but, I had to _take care _of somebody."

Italy noted the knife his sinister double had balanced in his hand.

"So, are you the one who's been killing everybody's bosses?" he asked carefully.

"You're half-right," Luciano answered coolly, "I only killed _your _boss and government officials, my fellow Alternates killed the other ones, Lutz killed Germany's boss and government people, Koheku killed Japan's boss and government people...you get it, we all had our targets and we took them out."

"But why?" Italy questioned again, "Why are you killing our government figures? What do you want from us?"

Luciano thought about it.

"Oh, you know," he said, "expansion."

Italy looked confused.

"Basically," the Alternate Italy added, "we're going to make _your _world part of _our_ world."

"Y-Your world, really?" Italy replied awkwardly.

"Yep." Luciano stated.

Italy was about to question further, but his Alternate stopped him.

"Don't worry," Luciano said, "you'll get all the details really soon."

"You said that last time." Italy responded meekly.

"I should go now," the Alternate Italian sighed, "I left morons alone at my place."

"But..." Italy wanted to question further, but quickly felt that it would make no difference, "oh, okay then."

His Alternate then threw something metallic to the floor.

"Oh yeah," Luciano voiced, "heads up, do stay quiet about this, we plan on making a grand entrance and we would love for it to be a surprise; Buonanotte, Alternate."

With that, he somehow disappeared in to the darkness.

The shaken Italy stumbled over to his bed and collapsed exhausted to the mattress, as disturbed as he was, he was just too tired to fret over what had just happened.

"Ugh, screw this," he whined, "I'll sleep now and wait till tomorrow to freak out."

He then buried his face in his pillowed and mumbled himself to sleep.

* * *

**~Meanwhile in the Alternate World~**

Luciano returned to the Alternate World, yawning as he stepped into his office; there he found his band of allies, with his place surprisingly not yet destroyed. At the moment, Allan was balancing his nail bat vertically in his hand, while his brother Matt watched.

"This time I'm gonna do it." Allan said readily.

"You're not gonna do it." Matt said dubiously.

"Just you watch!" the Alternate America replied.

He tried to toss the bat upward, only for it to fall over onto his head.

"Ah...come on." Allan groaned.

"Yep," Matt voiced, "that's about how I thought it would go."

Allan rolled his eyes at the Alternate Canada, then turned his attention to Luciano.

"Bo-oss," Allan whined, "when are we go-ing?"

"I swear to our Devil," Luciano groaned, "Al, if you don't stop complaining, you're not going with us!"

The Alternate America pouted silently as Oliver suddenly popped up behind him.

"Ha ha," the Alternate Britain taunted Allan, "Boss yelled at you."

"Shut up!" Al responded.

"Come on, Al," Matt said, "quit being such a baby."

"You can't call me that," the Alternate American argued, "I'm older than you!"

He swung his nail bat at the Alternate Canadian, who was quick to black it with his hockey stick; the weapon swinging continued, while Oliver stood laughing hysterically, however, the brothers' fight was interrupted by Viktor, who looked less than amused, "Enough." the Alternate Russia said firmly.

Luciano sat at his desk, with Lutz and Koheku standing at both his sides.

"There's something tiring about ruling over a band of nuisances." he said with an exhausted sigh.

Lutz immediately began to massage his boss's shoulders.

"Don't sweat it boss," he said confidently, "just remember that you can always count on me to productive, _I _will never fail you."

"Hai, nor will I, Master." Koheku said, bowing before his boss.

"Oh, but of course," Luciano responded positively, "I never doubt _you two_ my obsequious allies."

Just then, Luciano's older brother, Flavio, the Alternate version of Southern Italy, burst into the room unannounced.

"Wassup bitches!?" he uttered loudly.

"Ah, goddamnit." Luciano groaned aloud, burying his face in his hands.

The Alternate Romano rushed over and threw his arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Hey, little brother," he voiced merrily, "so, we going to the Other World or what?"

Luciano inhaled and exhaled deeply, keeping his composure in check.

"_We _are going," the Alternate Italy attested, "though, I don't remember anybody inviting_ you_."

"Ah, come on," Flavio begged, "I'll do whatever you want, please? Please**p**lease**p**lease**p**lease**p**lease**p**lease**p**lease..." he just kept on going, until Luciano could no longer stand it.

"'Kay, fine, SHUT UP!" the Alternate Italian boss replied irritatedly, "I'll find stuff for you to do, just please don't piss me off!"

"Yeah!" the Alternate Romano responded gladly.

Luciano ran his gloved fingers down his face in annoyance.

"All right," he announced, "change of plans everyone, because nobody's gonna shut up about it, I guess were leaving _now_!"

"_Right_ now?" Lutz asked.

"Right this minute." Luciano stated.

"Oh, it's a about damn time!" Allan voiced happily, waving his nail bat around.

Oliver just clapped his hands joyfully.

"Great," Flavio said, "I'll go get the others."

He then sauntered out of the room.

"Ay, Satan give me strength." Luciano sighed.

* * *

All right, here we go.

**Stressing this now, this does _not _take place in _our _current time, it's like a few decades or so in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nations Unite

Chapter 2.

Moving on.

* * *

After making their way to the Other World, the Alternate Countries managed to hijack Quirinal Palace for themselves, after "disposing" of those who were looking after it and making Oliver use his magic to create an impenetrable barrier around it with his magic.

Currently, Luciano was lounging at his new desk, when Lutz approached him with something rolled up in his hand.

"Here's the chart you wanted, Boos." the Alternate Germany voiced.

"Ah, grazie, Lutz." the Alternate Italian replied, taking what he asked for.

He unrolled the paper, revealing detailed chart of every country on Earth.

"Now," Luciano said, biting the cap off of a Sharpie and spitting it down onto the desk, "let's see which ones among these nations are expendable."

He looked over the pictures, along with the information underneath them and proceeded to cross off those he deemed "dispensable".

"That one and that one," the Alternate Italy muttered, marking the condemned nations, "this one, definitely this one..."

"So what are your demands, Master?" Koheku asked.

"The marked countries are to be eliminated," Luciano explained, "everyone else, however, I want alive."

* * *

The day following yet another unsettling encounter with his sinister double, Italy had a fairly quiet morning; he spent most of the day watching the news with Germany and there was a lot to be reported.

"Well," Italy said dryly, "at least we can't say there's never anything interesting on the news."

Germany just sighed deeply.

They sat there in silence for a moment and seeing how he was not sure when they would get another time to do so, Italy wondered if it was time to talk about his recent nighttime experiences.

"Um...G-Germany," Italy voiced hesitantly, "I have to...there's something you should know."

"What is it?" the German asked curiously.

"It's just," the Italian tried to explain, "you know how I've said I've been having bad dreams...and now all this stuff has been happening...well...I..."

Germany put his hand on the rambling nation's shoulder.

"I get it, you're afraid," he said reassuringly, "but you don't have to worry, I won't let anything happen to you."

"Oh, I know that, Germany," Italy replied, "but, that's not..."

It was then the phone rang.

"You wanna get that," Italy asked, "or should I?"

"I'll get it." Germany said.

While the German got up to answer the phone, Italy stayed on the couch watching the news, disappointed that he did not get to tell Germany the truth.

The news had not changed much since it had first come on, it continued to bring up reports on the strange weather and slaughtered government officials.

"What!?" Germany suddenly uttered, clearly responding to something said over the phone, "When!?"

Italy listened as Germany finished the frantic phone conversation before hanging up.

"What's going on now, Germany?" the Italian asked warily.

"It was Japan," Germany explained, "he said that he just got word that some countries have just come up missing."

The news made Italy flinch, he had not expected that to happen, at least not yet.

"Countries," he replied tensely, "missing?"

It was then a new report came on all of sudden, explaining that there has been reports of mysterious people, appearing to be soldiers, showing up in several countries. The reports said that the mysterious alleged soldiers were said to have been pulling people off the streets, out of cars, and even out of buildings and houses without warning and scanning them with foreign devices for undisclosed purposes. However, there was no evidence of where the soldiers had come from.

The news put up video footage of said soldiers carrying out their rampage before suddenly cutting off.

"Could that have something to do with the missing countries?" Italy wondered nervously.

Before Germany could answer, they heard some sort of commotion outside; upon looking out the window, the two saw a bunch of people running through the street, screaming in terror, they also saw large, very odd-looking, army trucks at the end of the street. They saw soldiers, the same ones they had just seen on the news, jumping out of the trucks and grabbing any person that ran by, men, women, and children of all ages were being grabbed and even shoved to the ground, while the soldiers held some kind of mechanism over their heads.

"Scheiße!" Germany cursed.

"They're coming for us," Italy spoke anxiously, "I know it!"

"We can't stay here," Germany said urgently, "we have to get out of here without being seen. But first we need to get out cellphones and our guns."

Italy ran to his room and tore open his dresser drawer to collect his cellphone and gun.

Germany collected his own weapon and mobile device, then grabbed his car keys and led Italy out the back door of his house. They climbed into Germany's car and then quickly peeled out of the driveway. Germany drove as far over to the edge of the street as he could get to avoid hitting anyone or anything without having to slow down.

Italy looked in the rearview mirror and could see the soldiers getting further up the street with their trucks.

"Germany," the Italian said fearfully, "I'm scared."

"We'll be fine, I promise," Germany assured him, "we just have to avoid calling attention to ourselves; now get on your phone and start calling the other countries to see who we still have available, we need to get as many nations together as possible."

"Okay," Italy responded, trying to calm himself, "but, where would be the safest place to get together?"

Germany thought about it.

"I'm not sure," Germany sighed, "call Japan and tell him to meet us at the outskirts of Flensburg, then we'll discuss it further."

Italy nodded in response and proceeded to make the call, telling Japan of the situation while also reminding him to stay safe and out of sight.

Without warning, their car was hit from behind, causing them bother to lurch forward violently; looking back, they saw one of the army trucks following close behind them, trying to ram the car.

"They found us!" Italy yelled.

"Hold on!" Germany told him.

He quickly turned down the next street and stomped down on the accelerator; Germany did not check to see how fast he was going, as it did not matter to him, all that mattered was that he lose the people following them. All the while, Italy was freaking out in the passenger's seat, panicking and whimpering in Italian.

Germany continued to turn down every street corner and alley way he came across going as fast as the car could go; he turned down another street and out of nowhere yet another strange army truck pulled up in front of them, blocking their path.

"What now, Germany!?" Italy implored fretfully.

"Wait." Germany replied.

It was then a bunch of soldiers jumped off the truck and started firing machine guns at the car, presumably trying to immobilize it. Germany forced Italy to stay low as bullets blasted through the car windows, sending glass everywhere.

Germany spun the steering wheel as quickly and forcefully as he could, pulling an incredibly tight U-turn.

"There's nowhere to go, Germany," Italy cried, "they're everywhere!"

"Don't worry," Germany told him, "I have a plan, call Japan back and tell him not to go anywhere, were going to him and I have a way to get us there safely...hopefully."

Italy did as he was told and called Japan back, keeping his head down in case they were shot at again.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was nighttime in England, one in the morning to be exact; Sealand was lying on the couch, watching television, struggling to stay awake as he waited for Britain to get home. Normally, he did not wait up and the only reason he was waiting up now was because Britain did not usually stay away so long unless something important was going down. Given that the news had been on all day with anything but good news, he was admittedly a bit worried.

"I hope everything's okay." he said to himself

Just as he finally gave up and nodded off, the front door opened and Britain walked in, talking to America on his cellphone.

"I have been watching the news," Britain told America, "but, strangely enough, nothing has happened here yet."

Sealand sat up as he listened to the conversation.

"I swear, nothing;" the Briton explained, "It's been so quiet here it's almost unnerving, I know something bad is going to happen, I just don't know when."

He paused to listen to America's response.

"Yes, yes," Britain sighed, "when something finally does happen I'll call you, for now, just worry about yourself and Canada."

With that, he ended the conversation; now Sealand was all the more curious.

"Something happen?" Sealand asked.

"Yes and no..." the tired Brit responded, "and just what are you doing up at this hour?"

"Um, waiting for you," the micronation replied, "you were gone so long, and with everything they've been talking about on the news, I...wondered."

He made room on the couch as Britain made to sit down.

"Yeah, stuff has been happening," Britain said, "but, we were surprised that nothing had happened here yet."

"Maybe, whoever or whatever is attacking is saving us for last?" Sealand offered.

"I don't know," the older Brit replied, "what I do know is that I may have to go join up with the other countries soon, if they need me."

Sealand scooted closer laid across his brother's lap.

"Well, knowing them," he said, "they'd be utterly hopeless without you."

"I think the lack of sleep has gone to your head." Britain laughed in response to the boy's unusual consideration.

"What do you mean?" Sealand replied with a yawn, "I'm not _that _tired."

Sure enough, fifteen minutes later, he was out.

Seeing that it was almost 1:30, Britain got up off the couch holding Sealand in his arms and carried the micronation to bed.

"Goodnight, Sealand." he yawned quietly, before retiring to his own bed.

**(Two Hours Later)**

Sealand was sound asleep in bed when he heard the phone ring, he waited for a moment, thinking Britain would answer it. However, when the phone continued to ring, he got up out of bed to answer it himself.

"Who could that be at this hour?" the young Brit wondered, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

He made his way to the living room and answered the phone.

"Hello?" he sighed.

"Sealand," it was America, "where's Britain?" he asked urgently.

"I don't know, I was asleep when I heard the phone ring," Sealand replied, "why?"

"When you find him, tell him there's a change in plans and I'm on my way _now_," America told him, "we need to get you guys out of there before it's too late!"

Before Sealand could question further, America hung up.

"I wonder what that was about." he mumbled.

Just then, Britain ran through the front door and quickly locked it behind him, he appeared utterly horrified.

"There you are," Sealand questioned, "where were you?"

"Investigating," Britain replied frantically, "did anyone try to get in while I was gone?"

Now the micronation began to feel nervous.

"Not that I know of," Sealand responded warily, "but, America called and said he was on his way to get us. What's going on!?"

"You know how earlier I said that it was strange that nothing bad had happened here yet?" Britain explained, "Well, the bad stuff is coming now, those soldiers that have been showing up all over the world finally made it here. We have to get out of here before they find us."

"What do they want with us?" the younger one wondered tensely.

"I don't know," Britain said, "but, I'd rather we didn't find out."

Just then, they heard a car pull into the driveway; Britain looked out the window and saw America's car outside.

"America's here," Britain sighed, "time to get going."

Sealand carefully grabbed onto his brother's arm as he led him out the door and America got out of the car.

"Holy shit, you will not believe the stuff I have seen on my way over!" he announced.

"Spare us the details, please," Britain replied, "let's just get out of here."

Sealand climbed into the backseat, while the older countries climbed into the front seats.

"For a while I was afraid I wasn't gonna make it," America said, "but, luckily I did. Am I the hero or what?"

"Don't call yourself a hero yet," Britain retorted, "we still have to get out of the mayhem without getting caught."

"Right, right," America said, putting on his seatbelt, "we'll get on that."

"Sealand," Britain advised, fastening his own seatbelt, "seatbelt."

"I know, I know." Sealand replied, strapping himself in.

Once the seatbelts were on, America pulled out of the drive way and quickly made his way down the street.

"So what's the plan?" Britain asked.

"We need to get to the edge of town," America informed him, "there, the Axis will be waiting with the helicopter, from there, were going to Germany, that's where all the countries who haven't been caught yet are gathering."

Britain nodded in response.

"Who's all left?" Sealand asked.

"No idea," America answered, "I got the call from Japan that we were all to join up in Germany, he told me to get ahold of anyone I could. They're still making calls."

"What about Canada?" Britain asked.

"He's waiting in the helicopter, France and Russia are already in Germany," America told him, "and China's...M.I.A."

As they got further, they started to see more and more soldiers.

"Get down." America instructed.

America and Britain lowered their heads, while Sealand laid down in the backseat, to avoid being spotted.

"How will they tell if it's us?" Sealand asked quietly.

"Apparently, these people have scanners that tell them who's a nation and who's not." America said.

"How do they even know about us?" Britain wondered.

"Once again," America replied, "no idea."

Sealand sat up a little to look out the back window.

"Behind us!" he uttered.

They looked in the rearview mirror and saw an army truck coming up behind them.

"Oh, shit!" America stated anxiously.

"Maybe speed up a little?" Britain offered.

America pressed the accelerator all the way to the floor to speed ahead of the truck.

"Hold on!" he yelled, as he swerved around every other car and person on the street.

However, as they closer to the edge of the city, more army trucks started following after them. Though, unlike America, the soldiers driving the trucks made no attempt to avoid anyone or anything on the streets.

"There's so many of them," Sealand voiced, "how are we gonna get away?"

"America?" Britain said tensely.

"Working on it!" the American attested.

He made an incredibly tight turn at the next street, causing a bunch of army trucks heading right for them to collide into a massive pileup.

"Oh God," Sealand yelled, "we're gonna die!"

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Britain and America shouted at the same time.

Before any of them could react, two of the crashed army trucks, stuck at an upright position, fell over onto their car, the impact leaving them all stunned.

Sealand was the first to recover from the impact.

"Britain!?" he gasped, trying to get the half-conscious older Brit's attention.

Britain came two and looked out the cracked windshield, he saw that their car was trapped among the mess of wrecked army vehicles and people continued running through the streets as the soldiers continued their violent search.

"Stay down, Sealand." Britain told him.

Sealand sank down to the floor, as it was the only place he could move to with the car's roof caved in.

America pulled his seat back and repositioned himself.

"Watch your heads." he said, before kicking out the front windshield.

He reached under his seat and pulled out a Barrett REC7 assault rifle, then climbed out the busted windshield. He took a closer look out from beneath the pile of vehicle to see what they were up against.

"Damn," he groaned, "we're so close!"

America ran back to his car and helped Britain climb out through the windshield.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'll live." Britain sighed, brushing tiny shards of glass off of his shirt sleeves.

"Britain!" Sealand called.

The older nation turned back and saw the micronation wedged between the front and back seat, reaching out for him frantically.

Britain climbed back onto the hood of the car and reached through the windshield, grabbing Sealand's hand.

"It's okay, Sealand," he assured him, "I'm here."

"I'm stuck," Sealand said frantically, "please, help me!"

Britain grabbed the younger Brit's arms and tried to pull him out, but no matter how hard he pulled all he managed to do was cause the youngster pain.

"Ouch." Sealand winced.

"Dammit," Britain groaned tensely, "you really are stuck."

Sealand looked on anxiously.

"We're so close to the edge of town," America said, grabbing Britain's shirt, "we have to go now."

"Sealand is stuck!" Britain told him.

Sealand whimpered as he continued to squirm in pain.

America climbed on to the car's hood with Britain.

"Can you pull him out?" the elder Briton asked.

"Not without pulling both of his arms off," America replied, "but, I do have better solution."

America reached in tore the passenger's seat apart, giving Sealand just enough room to squeeze through.

"Come on," Britain said, carefully pulling Sealand out through the windshield, "I gotcha."

"Thank you," the micronation voiced, "any longer and I thought you would have to leave without me."

"You know I would never." Britain scoffed.

Sealand squeezed his older brother gratefully, but then crumpled over in pain from the minor injuries he sustained from their predicament, Britain grabbing him to keep him from falling to the ground.

"We'll have to run for it." America said.

Britain sighed apprehensively in response to the overwhelming situation.

"Don't worry," America assured him, holding up his assault rifle, "I'll protect you, I swear."

"I'm holding you to that!" Britain asserted.

He then turned back to Sealand.

"You'll have to hold on tight." Britain said.

Sealand wrapped his arms tightly around Britain's neck as he was lifted up into the elder nation's arms.

They finally ran out from underneath the army truck pileup and as soon as they did, soldiers started coming their way. America immediately opened fire on the invaders, taking down every one that came at them.

"Would it be an appropriate time to admit that I'm scared," Sealand voiced nervously, "because, I kinda am."

"It'll be okay," Britain told his little brother, holding him securely, "I won't let them take you, I promise."

Though, things started to get a tad more dire as the soldiers started shooting at them in return.

America wasted no time returning shots, gunning down soldier after soldier.

"I hope you have plenty of ammo." Britain said to America.

"Heroes never go unprepared, my limey friend." America responded, reloading his gun.

"I don't think we're gonna make it." Sealand affirmed.

"Sure we will," Britain replied, "it's just a little bit further."

The edge of the town was just within their sights.

"TRUCK!" Sealand yelled, pointing in the opposite direction.

They saw yet another army truck heading right for them.

To avoid wasting bullets on the truck, America went with the next most workable option, he tore a street lamp out of the ground and hurled it at the truck. Stopping it in its tracks.

"Keep running!" America urged, "Our ride is just up ahead!"

After one last round of gunning down sinister soldiers, the three finally made it to the edge of town.

From the helicopter, Canada could see America, Britain, and Sealand coming towards them.

"Thank God," Canada sighed with relief, "they made it."

"Sorry were late," America said, "traffic was...horrendous."

"At least you made it back," Canada replied, "I was starting to worry that you wouldn't."

America boarded the helicopter and took Sealand from Britain, so he could get in easier.

"If everybody is secure," Germany said, from the pilot's seat, "we can finally get out of here."

He started up the helicopter and they took off at last.

"Italy," Germany asked, "how are the contacts coming?"

"I've managed to get ahold of Hungary, Poland, Romania, and Turkey," Italy informed him, "Switzerland did not give me a straight answer, and unfortunately I haven't been able to reach Austria, Romano, Prussia, or Spain."

"What about the other micronations?" Sealand wondered.

Japan pulled out a list, "The only micronations not accounted for are Hutt River, Kugelmugel, and Ladonia." he said.

"So that means TRNC's still around?" Sealand replied, "Not that it matters to me at all, I'm just curious."

"Like I said," Japan repeated, "the only ones not accounted for are the three aforementioned micronations, the rest are already in Germany."

"Has there been any further information as to what is going on?" Britain questioned, "Who are these people, why are hunting us down?"

"We're still trying to figure it out," Germany said, "but we're beginning to suspect that they may not be from our world."

That sparked immediate interest.

"So like...aliens?" America offered.

"More like the Alternate dimension," Italy voiced, "I mean, _an _Alternate dimension. The, an, same thing."

"_I have to tell them, I know what's going on,_" Italy though to himself, "_I just hope they're not mad at me for telling them sooner_."

"Germany," Italy said aloud, "I have to tell you something, now!"

"Sorry, Italy," Germany replied, "but it'll have to wait till we land, I have to concentrate on flying."

Italy sank uneasily into his seat, hoping that he would eventually get a chance to speak.

* * *

There we are, another chapter.

Hope it's good.


	3. Chapter 3

Nations Unite

Chapter 3.

Still going.

* * *

Prussia slowly opened his eyes to dim lighting, near-frigid air, and all-over numbness; it took him about a minute to register that he was lying on a cold, cement floor, the only light he could see, coming from a small space high up on the will. The Prussian forced himself into a sitting position, pain gripping with every move, trying to get a better look around.

He appeared to be in some room, presumably a cell, surrounded by walls of cold, gray concrete; the space he saw letting in light was from a metal door high up on the wall, far out of reach. Countless thoughts ran through Prussia's mind, but all were interrupted, when he realized he had a cellmate.

A young man with dark brown hair and a significant hair curl lay unconscious next to him, Prussia quickly recognized him as Italy's older brother, Romano. Though he hardly knew the older Italy brother, he figured it was better than being alone.

Prussia reached down and jabbed Romano's shoulder to try to wake him, "Hey," he spoke quietly, but urgently, "hey, Romano? Time to wake up now."

The Italian stirred, groaning as he opened his eyes; he then noticed the silverette leaning over him.

"Hey there." Prussia quipped.

Romano sighed aloud in irritation, as Prussia was one of the last people he hoped to wake up to; but, putting that aside, a bigger concern entered his mind.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Hell if I know," Prussia sighed, "a cell I guess? I just woke up myself."

Romano observed his surroundings, seeing that they were alone.

"How did we get here?" he wondered, wrapping his arms around himself apprehensively.

"Not sure," Prussia said, "the last thing I remember was that I was on my way back to Germany's house after all hell broke loose, but, when I got there the house was empty. I left the house again, but as soon as I got the street, some dickhole knocked me out from behind, and now, well, here we are."

"I was looking for my brother too," Romano replied, "but, then these...soldiers? Started chasing me, I ran, but one of them tripped me and I guess I hit the ground so hard I blacked out."

Just then, they heard voices from the behind door out of their reach and stood up to listen closer.

"What's going on up there?" the Italian wondered.

Prussia approached the wall, but, found that he could hear no better through the concrete.

"Here," he instructed, "step up on my shoulders and see if you can see, or at least hear, what's happening."

Prussia crouched down and let Romano climb up and stand on his shoulders, allowing him to barely see through a space in the cell door. He saw a few soldiers, plus a robust, blond man looking at something on a table.

"Look again, trottels," the man, clearly German, voiced aggressively, "those two countries are listed as "disposables" and the boss's orders could not have been more clearer, "Eliminate the disposables!", how hard is that to register?"

The soldiers were visibly fearful of this angry German, whom Romano noted looked nearly identical to Germany himself, but with a different wardrobe.

"We get it, Sir." one of the soldiers responded meekly.

"Good," the German said, "then get to work, and remember, if you piss off the boss, he will use your blood to make his pasta sauce."

With that, the blond, German man left the room and the soldiers turned back to what appeared to be a chart on the table.

"Okay," one of the soldiers said, "so, it looks like the two countries in that cell over there are "disposables", which means they'll have to be taken care of."

Romano lowered his head as he realized the soldiers were now focusing on their cell.

"What's going on?" Prussia asked.

"I...I think they're gonna kill us!" the Italian voiced tensely, "And they're coming this way now!"

"Get down!" the Prussian said quickly.

Romano jumped down from his shoulders.

"This cell has only one door," the Italian said fretfully, "there's no way out, we're gonna die!"

"Not if I can help it," Prussia scoffed, "just leave it to me."

Normally, Romano would have been against putting his life in the hands of a German, but, it seemed that he had no choice for the time being.

A soldier unlocked the cell door and as soon as he opened it, the concrete wall spontaneously formed a stairwell, leading down into the cell. Two of the soldier entered with their guns, but saw that the two prisoners that were supposed to be there were nowhere to be seen.

"Wait, where-" one of the soldiers began to say, before they heard the door slam.

The soldiers turned around to find the stairwell, leaving them trapped in the cell.

"Holy shit," Prussia laughed as he looked back at the locked cell, "I honestly didn't think that would work."

"Yeah," Romano replied, "well, now what, genius?"

Just then, a group of soldiers ran around the corner and saw them.

"Disposables have escaped!" one of them called.

"Time to run!" Prussia uttered.

He grabbed the Italian by the wrist and they fled in the opposite direction.

"Don't let them get away," a soldier yelled, "the dominator wants all the disposables dead!"

More soldiers started coming and all at once they started firing their machine guns at the fleeing nations.

"This is pointless!" Romano shouted, "Were not gonna get out of here alive!"

"Wanna bet?" Prussia replied gamely.

He turned a different corner, pulling Romano with him, and found that there were no soldiers there, for it was a dead-end.

"This better not be the entirety of your plan, you bastard!" the Italian asserted.

Prussia looked around.

"Don't worry, it's not," he affirmed, "because I found our means of escape."

He directed Romano's attention to the large vent in the top right corner of the wall they were standing in front of.

"We gotta crawl through _that_?" Romano groaned.

"You got a better plan?" Prussia responded.

As they heard the faint voices of approaching soldiers, they both knew that this was their only choice.

"Let's go." Romano said.

Romano once again stepped up onto Prussia's shoulders, this time to pry open the vent that could lead them to freedom. But, it was not an easy task, as the vent was well bolted to the wall.

"Here," Prussia said, handing up his cross necklace, "use this to undo the bolts."

Romano then proceeded to pry out the bolts.

Moments later, the soldiers finally made it to the dead-end, only to find the "disposables" gone, having, unbeknownst to them, successfully gotten safely into the vent.

"See," Prussia said to Romano, who was crawling ahead of him, his voice echoing through the vent, "what'd I tell ya?"

"Don't get all triumphant yet," Romano responded, "we have no idea where this vent leads, for all we know, we could end up back where we started and get blown apart or something."

"Geez," Prussia muttered, "so negative."

They crawled for what seemed like an hour before they finally saw daylight.

"Well, good news and bad news," Romano said, "the good news is, I think I see our way out, the bad news is, I have no idea how were gonna reach it." He directed Prussia attention upward, showing him that their only way out was _up_.

"Oh, we can fit through that." Prussia stated.

"I know that," Romano replied, "the problem is, how are we going to get up there?"

Prussia inspected the area closely.

"Up ya go." he quipped.

He forced Romano to stand up in the confined space leading up to their exit and then hoisted him up so he could climb toward it. Though a difficult and unnerving process, Romano managed to reach the top vent and crawl out. He then called down to Prussia, who quickly began to crawl up the same way.

"Wow, well," Prussia sighed, "that wasn't so bad."

Romano looked annoyed.

"Oh, come on," the Prussian voiced, "don't look at me like that, we got out alive didn't we?"

The Italian inhaled then exhaled deeply.

"Well," he said reluctantly, "for what it's worth, I guess you did get us out in one piece." He then stood up and started to walk away.

"Wait," Prussia called, "where ya going?"

"Uh...to find my brother, duh." Romano replied.

Prussia then ran up beside him.

"Well then," he said, "we best stick together than shouldn't we?"

Romano looked at him strangely.

"Look, knowing our brothers, they'll most likely be together," Prussia explained, "so it stands to reason that if we wanna find them, then _we _should stick together."

The Italian thought about it for a moment and realized that the Prussian was not exactly wrong.

"Oy," he sighed reluctantly, "fine, let's just go."

* * *

Liechtenstein trembled as she parted the curtains that covered the window, gasping in horror at the direful mayhem she saw outside.

The soldiers had become so determined to track down the countries, they had resorted to crashing into vehicles and setting fire to buildings and houses to flush people out of them. So, all over, places were going up in flames and people would occasionally catch fire in the chaos.

"Liechtenstein," Switzerland called, "I told you, stay away from the window."

The young German girl quickly stepped away from the window and joined her big brother as he loaded his guns.

"Big brother," she said tensely, "those people are getting closer to us, I don't think we're gonna make."

"We'll be fine," Switzerland affirmed, "I'm almost done."

He continued fiddling with his guns and gathering up his ammunition.

"Why can't we just join up with the other countries?" Liechtenstein questioned, "We'd have better strength in numbers."

"We don't need them," Switzerland asserted, "we'll be just fine on our own."

Liechtenstein was used to her brother preferring to work alone, being the devout neutral he was, but, at a time like this, she felt that working alone would be more a set back than an advantage.

"But, Switzy," she voiced, "there's so many of them out there, bigger than you, with guns bigger than yours..."

"Don't worry," her big brother assured her, "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

"I trust you, big brother," she lamented, clutching the front of his shirt, "but, the odds are stacked against us, I don't think we can make it alone!" She buried her face in his shirt as she started crying, "They're gonna try to hurt you! I don't want them to hurt you, Switzy!"

Switzerland sighed and dropped his gun down on the table.

"Hey, don't do that," he said softly, "we'll be fine, we haven't needed any assistance before and we don't need it now, you know you're always safe with me."

"Okay." Liechtenstein said meekly.

Just then, the window shattered as a Molotov Cocktail came hurtling through it, setting the carpet on fire.

Liechtenstein squealed fearfully as the flames quickly spread out, Switzerland grabbed his gun and took her by the hand, then they ran out the back door.

"Stay close," Switzerland said, "we need to disappear quickly."

The girl stayed close to her big brother's side as they hurried into the wilderness, figuring they could easily stay out of sight there. However, as they progressed, they were forced to go through the populated areas, where _everyone _was visible.

As soldiers began to come their way, Switzerland wasted no time shooting at them, while Liechtenstein stayed behind him.

They then heard one of the soldiers say something about one of the two nations being a "disposable" and more soldiers quickly began swarming them at all sides. The whole time, Switzerland continued shooting at them as they tried to outrun the attackers.

"There's too many of them!" Liechtenstein cried, clinging to Switzerland's hand as she struggled to keep up with him.

"Don't worry," Switzerland assured her, "we'll get through this; I won't let them hurt you, I swear."

"I trust you!" his little sister whimpered as an army truck stopped at the end of the road behind them.

They continued on, but, it was not long before Switzerland ran out of bullets; luckily, they were able to avoid getting shot at long enough to make it to a more secluded area.

"Okay," he said, "hold on a sec, I need to reload."

"Don't take too long." Liechtenstein stated tensely.

Switzerland opened the bullet chamber of his gun and started filling it up, while Liechtenstein stood behind, quietly, yet anxiously, waiting for him to finish.

Suddenly, she saw a light pointing in their direction; she quickly realized that the light was coming from the ready assault rifles of a group of soldiers.

"Look out!" Liechtenstein shrieked and in a spontaneous reaction, she lunged into Switzerland, just as the soldiers opened fire, sending them both tumbling down a nearby hill.

Lying at the bottom of the hill, Switzerland saw more soldiers coming and found his gun had landed out of reach; however, just as the soldiers caught up to him, the shots of another assault rifle rang out and he saw the crowd of sinister gunners fall to the ground dead. Turning his head in the opposite direction, he found Austria standing five feet away with a rifle of his own.

"What the-" Switzerland responded in shock, "where the hell did you come from?"

"Well, duh," Austria replied, "your only twenty yards from my border."

The Swiss one looked around puzzledly, he was surprised that out of the five borders (counting Liechtenstein's) he could come across he came to Austria's.

"A-Ach Gott." Austria gasped quietly, though audible enough to be heard, turning his attention away from Switzerland.

Switzerland suddenly heard Liechtenstein whimpering frantically and struggling to breathe, he sat up and just a few feet away he saw his little sister lying on the ground, bleeding heavily.

"Liechtenstein!?" he uttered, quickly crawling to her side, not minding as her quickly spreading blood soaked onto his hands and knees.

He found that she had taken at least four bullets to the midsection and between the copious amount of blood and her pained cries, it did not take a genius to know that the girl was in unimaginable pain.

"S-Switzy," she gasped, squirming weakly,"I...I c-cant...move."

"Don't...Don't try," Switzerland advised, grabbing her hand, "just stay still, you'll be fine."

Without getting too close, afraid of how the Swiss man would react, Austria tried to get a better look, and even from the distance he stood at, he could see the extant of Liechtenstein's predicament. However, before he could say or do anything, he felt something stick him in the neck and immediately began to feel dizzy and exhausted, until he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Big brother!" Liechtenstein squealed fearfully, pointing behind him.

Switzerland only saw Austria lying on the ground, but suddenly, he felt something stick him in the shoulder. Reacting quickly, he pulled out whatever had struck him to see what it was, only to find that it was a dart. He then became overwhelmed with weariness and fell over as he slipped into unconsciousness, the last thing he heard was Liechtenstein's faint, yet frantic, calls of, "Switzy!" and the last thing he felt was her hand being pulled from his.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Axis Trio, America, Canada, Britain, and Sealand finally arrived at their destination.

"Germany," Italy asked quickly, "can I tell you something now that we've landed?"

"Can it wait until we get inside?" Germany replied.

"I don't know how much longer I can put it off-" Italy lamented, but, was interrupted by America.

"Oh shit!" the American uttered.

They found many countries gathered outside, sitting on the ground, surrounded by the massive swarm of soldiers overtaking the area.

"No," Germany growled, "how-"

They too were quickly surrounded and forced to join the other countries on the ground, in front of a group of individuals who looked very much like some of them, but a bit more...unsettling.

"Well," the one who resembled Germany quite a bit said, "it's about time _these _ones show up."

"What the hell is going on!?" Germany questioned, "Who are you people!?"

The strange ones only snickered in response.

"Patience, inferior Alternates," the one who resembled Japan voiced, "the Master shall explain."

The strange ones cleared a path as another one stepped forward, bearing a striking resemblance to Italy, and scanned the bunch in front of him.

"Ah, perfetto," the Alternate Italian, "the gang's all here...well...most of them at least."

He turned his attention to his forlorn Alternate.

"Ah, Italy, right in front," Luciano said, getting eye level with his Alternate half, "how incredibly convenient."

"Vaffanculo." Italy muttered in response.

Luciano forced Italy to look at him.

"Hey now, you know how we work," he told him, " and you can't say that you've forgotten. You know I've been watching you and I saw, you tried to spoil our little surprise, even though I politely asked you not too. It's a good thing nobody would let you talk, otherwise, none of _this_ would have been possible."

His comment brought an immediate silence over the group of captured countries and Germany slowly turned his head in Italy's direction.

"_That's _what you were trying to tell me?" he asked in shock.

Italy nodded quietly.

"Oh shit," America mumbled, "maybe we should have listened."

The Alternate Italy snickered at the shocked responses of the other countries.

"Well, since it looks like everybody's all ears now," Luciano said, "how about _you _explain the situation Italy, it's only fair."

Having everyone's attention, and no other choice, Italy went on to tell them all everything he knew. From the dreams to the reality and everything in between.

"Mein Gott." Germany said in awe.

"So, wait," America voiced, "they want to take over everything that's ours!?"

"Oh, hell no!" Britain uttered.

An uproar of angry responses rose from the crowd of countries while the Alternates just laughed in amusement. Suddenly, a noise was heard and an Alternate soldier fell to the ground with a bullet wound in his head, then it happened a again and again until started happening all around them.

"Ah, snipers!" Lutz yelled.

The Alternate countries reluctantly retreated as the others were left stunned and confused.

"Oh, what now?" Germany groaned.

"Hel-lo!" they heard.

Then Finland and rest of the Nordics appeared, all holding sniper rifles.

"Oh, Finland," Italy said gladly, "you _did _get my message!"

"What?" Japan responded, "When did you-"

"While Germany and I were fleeing the town before getting on the helicopter I texted Finland while contacting all the available countries and told him that if he could make it to the arranged meeting area to bring his sniper rifle with him." Italy explained.

"I would have been here sooner," Finland said, "but, I wanted to contact the other Nordics before even_ trying_ to get out."

"Well, only one thing to do now," Germany voiced, "time to discuss what we should do next." He then looked at Italy again and asked, "Away from any reflective surfaces, j-ja?"

Italy nodded in response.

"But, will we even be safe here at all?" he wondered.

"We'll figure something out," Germany said, "let's just...consider our options."

They were approached by Austria and Hungary.

"Well, it's about time you show up." Austria said.

"Thank goodness you're all okay." Hungary added.

"Ja, well, we had a hell of a time getting here." Germany said.

"No matter," Japan added, "now, we just need to find a place big enough for everybody to hide safely."

Italy looked past Austria and Hungary and noticed Switzerland sulking on his knees with a dazed expression on his face, it was evident that he was not all there.

"What's wrong with Switzerland?" the Italian asked warily.

Austria glanced back at Switzerland, while Hungary looked at Austria.

"Uh..." the Austrian sighed deeply, "I'll...tell you when we find shelter."

* * *

Um...okay, this chapter may have been a bit awkwardly written, I apologize. I've been thinking so far ahead in the story, I keep losing track of how to detail the current situation.

Maybe the next chapter will be better, for now, I hope this was at least adequate.


End file.
